A Golden Quartet (Bk 2)
by NaimoPurplePen03
Summary: A scene from book 2: Emma and Draco meet unexpectedly at Flourish and Blotts. This a small snippet from my Golden Quartet series - please read part one first...


They entered the book store together and were disappointed to see a long line of hopeful witches and wizards such as themselves. Mrs. Weasley sighed, expression turning dismal, but suddenly brightened as she caught sight of the man causing all the fuss. He wore regal robes in the vibrant colour of forget-me-not blue, looking completely overdressed for a local book signing. As he returned a signed copy of his novel to the flustered witch before him, a lock of his professionally groomed hair blew in the slight breeze. As if the sickening image of the blonde hair, blue eyed combo wasn't enough, the man's charming smile caught the light and his teeth glistened – the way they only do in cheesy cartoons. Emma gagged. Never before had she seen a man so fake and revolting.

"Can you believe this guy?" she started to say, when she was interrupted by heavy breathing behind her left ear. Emma turned in surprise to see Hermione clutching her chest dramatically, attempting to slow down her heaving breaths.

"It's... It's..."

"Gilderoy Lockhart!" Mrs. Weasley finished breathlessly.

Emma gave them _the look_. "You've got to be kidding me. Him?"

Hermione, apparently having regained her capability of speech, blushed bright red and said excitedly, "Oh, but Em, look at him! His hair and that smile! Isn't he gorgeous?"

"I know gorgeous," Emma protested. "And _that_ is not it."

"Oh come off it," Hermione grumbled back, but shoved Emma's shoulder lovingly.

"Seriously though," Emma continued. "He is not my type and there is nothing you can say to change my mind."

Hermione opened her mouth, probably to protest even further, but was interrupted by a happy looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Go on dear, give us your books and I'll get them signed for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Emma beamed as she handed over the required set reading list, all too pleased to be excused from actually having to meet Gilderoy Lockhart face to face. Behind her, Arthur Weasley shuffled up the line to talk with his wife and Emma replaced further down to continue a conversation with Harry, Ron and Ginny. When there was a break in the discussion, Emma took the opportunity to check in with the youngest Weasley. It was her first year after all.

"Alright, love?"

Ginny nodded mutely, still embarrassed form her abrupt retreat earlier this morning at breakfast. Emma smiled kindly. In short time they'd gotten to know each other, the girls had become extremely close. They were practically sisters!

"Let me see your list. Oh, you're missing a few books! Come on, I'll help you find them."

The girls excused themselves and as soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong with me?"

Emma looked at her out the corner of her eye but didn't say anything. She knew Ginny would open up and voice her real concerns when she was ready.

"Every time we're together, I freeze and can't say anything! He's so cool and I'm so..." Ginny trailed off helplessly.

"Beautiful?" Emma suggested. "Kind, smart, caring, feisty, and over-reacting a bit much?"

Ginny gave a wry smile. "I'm serious."

"So am I," Emma said. "There are two people in a relationship you know. You've got to believe in yourself! Be independent! Trust me, guys are all over the whole confidence thing."

"I suppose so," Ginny said doubtfully. "Besides, Mum would sooner curse Gilderoy Bog-hart over there than let me a have a boyfriend at this age!"

Emma laughed. The latter was true at least. Mrs. Weasley could be incredibly strict about specific things and boyfriends were most certainly one of them! Suddenly remembering their task at hand, Ginny snatched the list out of Emma's hand and marched over to the bookshelves with a new found purpose.

Flourish and Blotts was an ancient wizard book store positioned near the entrance to Diagon Alley. It sold everything from _Spell Casting: A First Look At Wands and Words _to _Advanced Magical Medicines_ and was never out of stock. In actuality, the shop was only two storeys high, but the towering in-wall bookshelves gave the illusion of a magnificent library piled high with books of every genre. Emma fingered the spines of some of the older, more fragile looking novels. What she would give to spend an afternoon at Flourish and Blotts, getting lost in the enthralling adventures, romantics novels and informative guides to help with her studies.

"Find anything you like?" a sly voice drawled behind her. "I'm sure if I asked my father enough times, he'd buy it for you."

Emma jumped. The voice was easily recognizable but she would have never imagined him frequenting an old book store!

"Draco," she purred, composing herself and spinning around to face him. "Still a daddy's boy I see."

His eyes narrowed slightly and the corners of his mouth scrunched in to a scowl.

"As for the offer," she continued pleasantly, ignoring his discomfort. "I'm good, thank you. Only looking today."

"You sure there's nothing else in the store you've got your eye on?" he protested, the question obviously underlined with a double meaning.

"Positive."

His scowl deepened but she didn't back down. He stared at her, she stared at him – neither one looking away, both stubborn as a mule.

"Emma I can't find – oh," Ginny said awkwardly. She had run in on their little staring competition and was standing there stiffly, unsure whether to stay or go. Seeing she had interrupted something seemingly important, she backed away slowly.

"Sad, isn't it?" Draco taunted once Ginny had left. "The poor family's barely got enough money to buy school books let alone be able to dye their hair a less unfortunate colour!"

Too furious to speak, Emma gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _I'm sure no one would miss him for a few days if I cursed him to a pulp and just left him here... _she thought to herself.

"And look at that!" Draco continued coldly, pointing to where Ginny now stood, talking to Harry. "She even converses with estranged orphans!"

At this, Emma snapped. Using a simple, non-verbal beckoning spell, Emma retrieved her wand from its hiding place in her boot it and thrust towards Draco's face angrily.

"One more word about my friends, _Malfoy_," she spat. "And your feet become part of your face."

"There's a spell for that?" Draco sputtered, arms up in defence, attempting to stall for time. Unfortunately, the fear in his eyes betrayed his nonchalance and Emma prepared herself for an easy victory.

"Heck, no," she scoffed, answering his question. Her voice turned sickly sweet then and her face more angelic than ever. "But I'm sure if I messed up enough spells you'd turn out close enough."

"Come on, baby doll," he pleaded, using the nickname he knew she hated. "You wouldn't really curse me would you?"

"Hmm," she pretended to consider. "You insulted my friends, you called me 'baby doll' and now you're asking me _not _to curse you?" She sniffed disdainfully then paused. "Then again, what would your poor father say if I brought you home all battered and bruised?" She returned her wand to its rightful place in her boot and gave him a small, cheeky smile, satisfied that she'd tricked him.

"You're coming to my house?" was all that escaped the mouth of his bewildered expression. He sounded surprised and hopeful.

"Technicalities," she countered immediately. "Besides, we couldn't damage that gorgeous face of yours." He winked in response and she rolled her eyes.

They had walked a little way while talking and were now close to the entrance of the store. The bell dinged, announcing a new customer's arrival. He was tall and stately, with cold, grey eyes and straight, blonde hair reaching almost to his back. Everything about him was very angular and proportioned, from his face all the way to the sleek, black cane he fashioned on his elbow. He looked around quickly, as if looking for someone but also in a hurry. He looked in their direction and found what he was looking for.

"Draco," he drawled. Emma understood who this man was at once. The father/son resemblance was just uncanny. "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Yes, Father," he said obediently, leaving Emma's side to join Mr. Malfoy.

Lucius stared pointedly at Emma. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend?"

Draco blushed and Emma noted how pale he was without the rosy tint of the flush. "Father, this is Emma. She is the grand-daughter of Professor McGonagall."

Lucius nodded once. "House?"

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"House," he repeated impatiently. "I want to know what house you're in."

"And how would my house affect your opinion of me, Lucius?" Emma questioned bravely.

"Emma," Draco cautioned quietly.

"No, I want to hear this," she told him, fire blazing in her eyes. "Go on."

Lucius, not used to being upstaged by a lowly child, flared his nostrils and took an involuntary step back. "Well, I never!" he exclaimed. "For future references, you shall call me Mr. Malfoy and nothing else! As for interactions with my son, well, those sugar plum dreams shall end right where they started: in your head! We have no more interest in talking to you ever again and you shall be good to remember this conversation, miss. Goodbye."


End file.
